Sweet Dispositions
by x.charli.x
Summary: Sequel of Beautiful Disaster Edward fly's to L.A to win back Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dispositions**

**Sequel to Beautiful Disaster**

**So I just want to thank all of you loyal viewers who are continuing with this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it = ]. I'll write some of the songs but not all of them! **

**Have a great read!**

((This is just an interview, in no ones perspective really but Bella will be in first person))

"So Bella" The man interviewing me for the radio said "You've come back from this vacation – obviously refreshed – and now you have your own songs. So no more covers?"

"Well Dave, there might be a few but this album coming up is all my stuff. Of course on my tour there will be more covers as well. It's kind of a mix of both of my albums"

"Okay, well explain to us this song we'll be playing next" He looked through the stack of papers he had "'When We Kiss' I believe it's called"

"That's right, well I wrote it when I was in Forks-" Everyone knew where I had been now. Thanks to Derek. "-and it's about. Well it's about being in love but thinking you're not good enough for the one you love. And when you find out they love you back, well you don't believe it" It bought the memories back. Crying in the taxi on the way to the airport. Barely sleeping on the plane. Crying some more on the way home. Charlie knew I was coming home anyway. Emmett had called him.

"Well here it is folks, first time ever played on national radio, Bella Swans first ever self-written song!" He introduced as the music was playing.

_Alone  
I'm sitting at a distance  
Hello  
You come and sit next to me  
Am I just dreaming  
Ive gone over this a thousand times before_

Cause I've  
I've seen you before  
And I  
Keep thinking what  
Would he want with me  
I think of you I can hardly breathe

And I'd hold him in my arms  
And never let him go  
I'd tell him that i loved him  
If only he'd know  
How much it was true  
How much it is  
And I'd tell him all this when we'd kiss

And when we'd kiss  
I'd know it was real  
And I'd know just how he'd feel  
When he'd take my hand  
And smile at me

And i dont think I'm dreaming  
I could swear  
I can really feel him  
touching my cheek  
My knees are going weak

And I'd hold him in my arms  
And never let him go  
I'd tell him that i loved him  
If only he'd know  
How much it was true  
How much it is  
And I'd tell him all this when we'd kiss

For the moment  
Im just going to  
Enjoy this moment  
Cause i might wake up any second

And all i want to do  
Is hold him in my arms  
And stare in his eyes  
He'll win me over with his charms

Im really looking  
Into those big brown eyes  
And he's really  
Holding my hand  
We'll both stand up and  
Start to dance  
With no music at all

And I'll hold him in my arms  
And never let him go  
I'll tell him that i love him  
I think that he knows  
How much it was true  
How much it is  
And I'll tell him all this when we kiss  
I'll tell him all this when we kiss

"So Bella, any new loves in your life? I hear you and Derek broke It off not too long ago"

"Me and Derek broke up before I left"

"That's…..Something I didn't know" He said thoughtfully. "But is there anyone new in your life?"

"There are a few more people in my life now. They're the best friends I could ever ask for. But if you're asking if im currently dating anyone, the answer is…..no. I was but……no not any more"

Epov

Driving with Alice in the car as usual was horrible. But the fact that was on the radio made it worse. I felt horrible. But we were driving to the airport so I could make this better. Alice looked at me disapprovingly when she heard Bella say that on the radio. Compared to when the interview started.

*-When the interview started-*

"Oh My God. Edward turn it up, no up! Shut up I can't hear!"

*-back to in the car-*

The song was…..beautiful. Alice seemed to love it too, because after we turned off the radio she was still singing the parts she could remember.

"I really appreciate what you're doing Edward" Alice said when we were about 10 minutes from the airport. "Bringing Bella back. When she realises what you did was just because you were scared everything will be fine. Even better than it was! You'll see" I didn't question her, Alice always seemed to be right.

"I'm not doing this for you, but thanks" It was true, Im doing this for me. Without Bella im nothing. Im empty.

Alice just gave me a look saying she knew and that was the end of our driving conversation. When we drove into the airport Alice was jumping on her chair.

"We're gunna get Bella back!" She was chanting. She grabbed onto my arm at one point but we son found out that was a bad idea after I nearly crashed the car. The look on her face when it happened was hilarious! So I had to start laughing. Then Alice started laughing. I was grateful – this was the first time I'd laughed since she left. I'd smiled when I booked my ticket. I smiled when I thought about her. I'd smile when someone talked about her. But laughed? No.

Alice left me at the gate.

"Good luck" She said and jumped on me, giving me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged her back. _Im getting Bella back_


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I've just given up saying I don't own twilight or any characters because everyone knows it and it's too depressing! Anyway I'll say it now. Twilight and the characters are not mine!**

**Enjoy the chapter = ]**

Epov

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am" She smiled at me and said_

"_You don't need to worry about that now Edward. It's not your fault" I reached towards her but my hand only went through her. _

"_Goodbye" She waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Bella!" I called. She didn't answer. She was no where to be seen. "Bella where are you?!"_

"_Im here"_

With that I woke up. I was panting and sweating – but I have no idea why. The lady that was sitting next to me looked at me funny.

"We're here" She said and got up to get off the plane. Okay so I get it was all a dream, but it felt so real. They've all felt real. I've been having this exact same dream every night since she left. Hopefully it goes away when I have her back. _If she wants you back._ The stupid voice in my head has been against me from the start.

Bpov

I decided it was time to call Alice, and let her know I was okay. I mean, its half true right? I'm getting by. _No you're not. You need him and you know that._ _**Shut up!**_ I mentally screamed at the voice inside my head. _**He doesn't want me. I can't help that. I'll make do without him**_. _We can't._

I can't.

I dialled Alice's number before I realised it and put the phone to my ear.

"_You've reached Alice's phone! Im probably with Jasper so just leave your name and why you're calling and I'll get back to you. Viola"_

Hmm that's not like Alice to not answer her phone. Even if she is with Jasper.

"Yeah Alice, Hi it's Bella. But you probably already know that. Umm. Just call me when you get this. Bye" and I hung up.

So I tried Rosalie.

"_This is Rosalie. If this is Edward, good luck and you're an Idiot. If it's anyone else, well you know what to do!"_

Hmm. I wonder what that's supposed to mean. I guess I'll try Jasper and find out if Alice is there or not.

"_Hi, this is Jaspers phone!" _Alice's voice came in through the phone "_He can't come to the phone right now-"_ Then they both said "_So leave your message after the beep. BEEP!"_

I had to laugh at that. Of course Alice would talk him into doing something like that. _Try Emmett_. So I tried Emmett. _If he doesn't pick up_ _I'll…_

"Hey?"

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. This was great.

"Oh hey Bells, Whats up? You holding up okay?"

"Nothing much really. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing" I said ignoring his other question.

"We're great. Well most of us. Just worried about you. Oh and Rose is sorry she missed your call. And we have Jaspers phone. I'd ask if you've tried Alice but she's with Jasper…so don't" He laughed. It was the best sound in my world at the moment.

"That's okay" I laughed too "If I didn't get through to you I was gunna try Edward" I laughed nervously.

"Oh in that case" and he hung up.

He hung up! I tried him again.

"_You've reached Emmett. Pick a number dude. You all want to reach Emmett!"_ He joked "_You know what to do"_

"Emmett answer the phone now!" I hung up and tried again a few minutes later. This time I was welcomed with Emmett and Rosalie yelling

"_Bella, Do it!"_

I laughed "You guys suck" so I hung up and took a deep breath. He's still on my speed dial.

I pressed 1 and called.

"Alice, im getting there" He almost growled. Wow he sounded bad. Beautiful as ever, but bad.

"Edward?" I asked

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me. Just wanted to see how everyone was holding up. Emmett and Rosalie seem fine" I giggled slightly at the thought of them recording that message.

"Yeah they're all great" He sighed "Listen, Bella I…..Never mind"

Epov

_Tell her in person!_

"Alice gave me your address. You might be hearing from me soon.

Bpov

_Oh, he wants to write me a letter. That's sweet_. I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Bella, time for make-up" Angela called

"I'm sorry but I have to go" He sighed and so did I.

"Don't feel bad okay. Just…I don't want you feeling guilty for anything."

"Bella, Now!" Called Angela again

"Ive got to go. Talk to you later. I'm looking forward to hearing from you" And it pained me to do so. But I hung up the phone.

"Angela….." I complained.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we've got to shoot this music video and everyone's getting antsy" She looked genuinely sad. Im glad Angela was my manager. I loved her heaps. And she was so good at her job.

"Time to go" she smiled

Sigh. _Time to go._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmmmmmmmmm Well im writing anew chapter now and that's it……oh and this is stephenies characters. Sadly.**

Bpov

Well it was certainly a busy day. The video clip shooting took forever, and now Charlie wants to go out to the beach. We live near one that's basically deserted and kind of reserved. It's nice. So when I got back home I wasn't expecting what I saw. There was a letter on the front porch, slid under the door. I was a little weary opening it because, of well Derek.

"Bells, you home?" Charlie called when I opened the door.

"Yeah dad it's me" I replied in a daze.

"C'mon" He half pushed me up the stairs "get ready were gunna leave soon" So I forgot all about the letter and went to my room to get my bathing suit on. Once I had that one I grabbed a bag and put in a towel, my writing book and a pen (I've had heaps of great ideas for songs lately. It feels wonderful!) Some sun tan lotion – you never know when you might need it – A jumper and my mp3 player, while I had my phone in the pocket of my shorts. My hair was in low plaits hanging down either side of my face.

I put on my thongs **((For anyone who doesn't know, that's what we call flip flops here haha))** and ran down the stairs to see Charlie by the phone writing something down.

"Hey dad" I said suspiciously "Whats that?"

"Nothing" He replied and ripped off a piece of paper. Before I could see what it was he put it in his pocket.

As we were walking to the beach I had my mp3 player in my ears. Charlie never minded. He wasn't one for talking. So needless to say, I spent most of the walking time, dancing.

Epov

I left a note under her door. I hope she gets it. It's not considered stalking if you're just waiting to see something right? I sure hope not. I wouldn't like to get into trouble with anyone then have Bella think im a freak. That way I'll never get her back. And I have to get her back. I'm over living without her, without seeing her smile, without hearing her beautiful laugh, without holding her inn my arms. I love her.

So when I saw her pick up the note I was happy. _She got it! _But she left the door open after she walked in. After saying something to her dad – I believe his name is Charlie – she put the letter down. _Dammit_. She was meant to read it! So I texted Alice and told her. She told me she'd take care of it. Just after I'd receive the text she sent, I heard Bella's phone ring. Charlie picked it up and after a second put it back down and laughed.

So I decided to call Alice and ask her what it was all about.

"Emmett just called" She said sounding like she was smiling.

**Sorry that's all for now, It's late……well early and I've had no sleep I just wanted to quickly do that while the comps still working. It's stupid. I'll update another one tomorrow! Itll be longer and better and I already have it planned out. Oh and ps read my songfic, Its called don't let me go!**

**Reviews = Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! Its late, But yeah. Well you all know Stephenie owns these characters but the personalities are mostly mine and the story is……well mine. So I can take some credit for something!  
**

Epov

After Alice's call, I watched as Charlie wrote something on a piece of paper. Suddenly he looked to the right like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He hurriedly ripped off the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket as he walked out the front door with Bella. She was bearing her bikini top and some cargo shorts, along with some brown thongs. She had her mp3 player earphones tucked into her ears and Charlie was so oblivious I don't think either of them realised I was following them. I just had to make sure Bella was okay.

_Sure you did_

_**Keep out of this**_

_Im as much a part of this as you are, admit it. You're following Bella in hopes she needs to be saved and you just 'happen' to be there_

_**Go away**__  
I can't, idiot_

He had a point……

After about 3 minutes of walking, Bella's step had a bit more step into it. By the time we got to where we were going – a small, almost deserted beach (There were a few people sunbathing and surfing, but otherwise harmless) – she was full blown dancing. Even when she almost fell over her own feet – and it took me everything I had not to run up and save her every time – she was amazing, beautiful and surprisingly graceful for someone as gravity challenged as Bella.

When we got to the beach, I found a nice spot near the small bridge over the sand, where I could see them- but they couldn't see me. _Isnt that a bit......._ My thought didn't finish. Wow, was this becoming a frequent thing, or was it only because Bella was gone. I was hoping in a way that it was the latter, but if I had to put up with it to get Bella back, I would. She was more than worth it, I shouldn't even think this but I would do anything for her. It was be physically and mentally impossible for me to say no, deny her anything.

Bella decided to sun bathe a little first. The sun was going down, and while it was still bright, and warm, the sky was slowly turning a bright orange and red.

I checked my emails on my phone at first, to try give Bella her space. I didn't want to seem like a pervert, while she was lying on her stomach. The back of her bikini undone, lying in the sun.

_Stop it Edward, focus on your emails_.

It was the first helpful thought my mind had given me in a while so I went back to checking my emails. It was mostly spam and stuff from myspace or facebook. "This person has added you' or 'this person has sent you a group' or 'you have an email/wall comment from such and such'. I read it all, trying not to glance up at Bella. It was hard, but I managed to do it. Once all my spam email had finally been deleted, I got a message from Emmett. He was the last person – okay well maybe not the last – but one of the last people I expected to get an email from.

_Edward._

_Man, you know you're a great friend, basically I bro. But I swear to god. If you ruin this chance, or hurt her in anyway. I will kill you_

I started laughing until he looked further down

_I'm serious._

So, Emmett _seems_ to be on my side. I just replied with

_Em._

_You know I won't. Thanks for your approval_

_I'm serious_

I couldn't help but to add that last part. Hopefully he would see the joke behind it and just laugh it off, rather than thinking im ridiculing him and start beating me. I really hope he doesn't. Just then I decided to look up from my phone and saw that Bella was missing. Charlie was calling out to her and had his phone, so he didn't know where she was either.

I was starting to worry when I saw something that scared me. I saw a brunette break the surface in the water, It was all I could tell because she was face down, floating out to sea.

Bpov

Okay, so after a while I got sick on sun bathing. It felt so good but my skin started to burn a little, and I'd needed to move. As I got up and took of my shorts, there was a guy at the end of the beach playing with his phone. He looked an awful lot like –_No, it's not him. Why would Edward be in LA_.? But his hair was the same. I guess I'll be noticing that more often now. I took out my earphones and turned off my mp3, and started walking to the water. I couldn't see Charlie so I guessed he'd see my just playing in the waves. I got to the water about waist deep and crouched down. I loved being in the water, but couldn't go out too far, cause if I did, Charlie wouldn't see me. And I wasn't too strong a swimmer. But I was decent, and I tried, so that counted for something, right? _Sure it does_ The voice in my head said sarcastically, then more seriously. _Im sure I'll be safe. Nothing bad has happened so far_.

Just as I thought that, a huge wave came and knocked me off my feet. _No big deal_ I thought _happens all the time. When I get back to my feet-_ I didn't get to finish that thought because suddenly my feet weren't near any ground, there was none that I could find. I couldn't see anything either. The water got darker as I – assumedly – got deeper. With the lack of oxygen in my lungs, I was running out of breath, and fast. _I can't fight this_ I thought, so I just went limp and let the sea carry me out until I reached the surface. I could only hold my breath for another ten seconds but that was all I needed, It only took five for me to resurface, but I could get back up. It took all the strength I had left, and it burned my chest, but I dived back into the water, rolled so I was facing up and kicked my way back to the surface. Taking a huge breath and I came back up. The air scratched and burned as it came through my throat but I didn't care, I welcomed the feeling. I looked around and tried to get a rough idea of where I was, but I couldn't see anyone, not even a surfer. All I saw was the man from the beach earlier swimming out to get me.

Thank god someone saw me. My legs couldn't keep kicking for long, and I didn't know how far out I was. As this man looked up, I saw relief wash over his face. I also saw that I was not crazy about it being Edward. It _Was_ Edward. I didn't think 'why's he here?' or 'how did he know where I was?' I didn't think anything. That's why the next few words that came out of my mouth were a surprise to me, and apparently him too. "I love you". Then I passed out, my legs stopped working and I slowly started sinking.

Epov

No way did I come this far to loose her, so I dived in after she started sinking. I almost missed it but I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up with me. When I broke the surface, I grabbed her arm, then under her arm pits so I could pull her up better. We were a fair way away from the beach, but not so far that I couldn't carry her back on my back. She started stirring when I got out of the water. So I put her on her feet as she opened her eyes and registered what happened. Before she could ask anything - or I could explain – she threw her arms around my neck, her forehead leaning on my shoulder.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"I love you too" I said and as she pulled away there was a look of shock on her face, I think she thought I didn't hear her. It took a minute but she smiled hugely and hugged me again. I put my arms around her waist. Just happy to have you back

_Told you so_

Bpov

I'd thought that I had died. Why else would the man I love, be standing here with me, telling me he loved me. It felt so surreal. But then I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella!" Charlie called

"Isabella Swan!" I looked over Edwards shoulder and saw my father running over to me. So I let go of Edward and ran back, teas threatening to cascade over my eyelids.

"Dad" I said in relief and threw my arms around his neck. He wasn't as tall as Edward but it was close.

"I thought I'd lost you" He cried – then I lost it. I started bawling "I didn't see until it was too late, you just came up and that young man, he ran in after you" suddenly Charlie let go of me and looked behind me. He walked past me and I turned to see he was making a beeline towards Edward. When he got there he put out his hand "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am, how much in gratitude I am."

"It was no problem indeed sir. You have no idea how happy I was when she breathed, it was all worth the worrying" Edward said while looking at me. He looked so sincere; it hurt me to think he was just going to leave again soon. Charlie looked at Edward curiously, trying to decipher what he meant. Edward stuck his hand out to Charlie again.

"I'm Edward" Charlies eyes shot up in recognition and he turned to look at me.

**So there will be more tomorrow. I have noting else to do and I already have to whole story planned out! = ]**

**Reviews = Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so here I am again. In this ridiculous heat, writing some more! Its what I do = ]P Enjoy and know I don't own these people….= [**

**Thank you for the reviews! I literally just read them and I liked the I'm serious at the end = ]P You know who you are!**

Bpov

After about ten minutes of Charlie thanking Edward, he walked away to give me and Edward some space, but it wasn't without effort on my half. I kept shooting glances at him. We were having a silent conversation. Charlie knew exactly who Edward was – and everything that had happened. He looked a little weary at first but eventually, got the hint.

"Hey" I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey"

"When did you get here?" It would be rude to ask why he was here right away.

"Umm today, hasn't been long" He looked down then up at me through his eyelashes. He looked sheepish.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" unless he was going to avoid me, and didn't intend on seeing me. That hit home, as I tried not to gasp at the pain that suddenly enveloped me. But I couldn't hide it well enough. Edward saw me put my arms around my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, taking a hold of my arm lightly to keep me up. He looked sincere.

"Yeah, I'm….fine" He didn't buy it, he put his arms around my waist and helped me walk over to where dad was standing. We were nearly there when I stopped him.

"Edward, wait" He stopped and turned to look at me. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to. Im so glad you were here today, but you shouldn't feel bad for anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable" He just stood looking at me, trying to figure out what I was saying.

"You think I don't want to be here?" He asked slowly.

"Its okay if you don't, I mean, I could understand why" He turned me around and grabbed onto my shoulders. I tried to duck my head but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Bella" He said in a tone that held no questioning. "I _want _to be here. With you. I cant think of anything I'd love more then that at this moment, but im sure your father would like you back and you must be tired." I didn't realise it til just then. I wished he hadn't said anything. He kissed each of my temples then turned to walk away. He stopped mid-stride and turned to me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" It was all I could get to come out

"I – have a good rest" and that was it. He walked off, leaving me standing there, cold and waiting for Charlie to notice I was here.

The walk home was awkward. Charlie had his arm around my shoulders, and I had my jumper on. He refused to let go, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed having the extra weight, the feeling of someone else being there. I always knew Charlie loved me, but now I realised how much.

When we got home I went straight up stairs, I needed a shower – badly.

Epov

My phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognise. I was hesitant answering it but I finally did.

"Edward?"

"Uh, yeah. Charlie?"

"Yeah, Emmett gave me your number. I need your help"

"Is it Bella?! Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, well no. She said she was fine but she didn't say anything on the walk home, she didn't even have her mp3 in! Then she just walked up to the shower when she got in. Its not like her to do that. I mean, we've never been a tell-all family but she talked. This time, nothing. You're the only one she would talk to."

"Are you sure? She didn't seem so excited to see me at the beach"

"She'd kill me if I told you, but she thinks you don't love her anymore. I know what happened Edward, and being a guy – I sympathise with you. But Bella's a great girl, she's got some self-esteem issues but she's wonderful. I know you know that. But you have to show her you know that. That you love her. She loves you. Im assuming you know where the house is?" that shocked me. She thought I didn't love her. I couldn't live with that. Im going to have to change that. _Attaboy_.

"Yeah" and with that we both parted ways. I called a taxi and we drove right to Bella's place.

"Thanks" And I threw all the money in my back pocket at him. He widened his eyes but I ran off into the house. I had more money in my wallet anyway.

"Is she okay?" I asked when I burst in the door.

"Yeah, she went straight to bed. Would you like something to eat?" Charlie asked me

"Eh, no sir, im fine thanks. I ate before I came here"

"Charlie"

"Huh?"

"Call me Charlie" I just smiled at him. "You can go into her room. Its top of the stairs, up the hallway, last door on your left"

Bpov

I heard a knock on my door and rolled over and grumbled "Dad, not now. Im sleeping." I wasn't usually this annoying, but I didn't want to see him. I knew who I wanted to see and he was probably relieved he never had to see me again. I put my pillows over my head and buried myself in my blankets. I gave up replying to the knocking, and eventually it stopped. I heard someone outside the door trying to talk to me but I was too annoyed to hear what he said. My shower had woken me up, and I couldn't turn off my brain. Just then I felt my bed go down a little.

"Dad, I said-" But I stopped short when I took the pillows off my face and saw that it wasn't dad, it was Edward. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I let out a breath I wasn't sure I'd been holding in and he smiled down at me.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I love you"

_Please don't let me wake up_ I chanted to myself. I put my arms around him and my devilish side smiled. _Well this is a dream, better make the most of it_

**Well yeah. That's my end for now. More tomorrow night! All because I have no life and thrive in writing my awesome stories. Oh and yeah. For those of you like tara = ]P There will be lemons this next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6Sorry, its a bad chapter!

**Well, I must apologise for not updating as soon as I said I would. Like I said in most of my other Authors notes, been busy! Heaps of stuff, with my music and starting year 12. Yay senior year! Nerve racking and busy! Full of crap also……**

**But this story is almost ending now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**And im so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Last Time**

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I love you"

_Please don't let me wake up_ I chanted to myself. I put my arms around him and my devilish side smiled. _Well this is a dream, better make the most of it_

**Now**

Bpov

"Edward" I moved back and looked at him, my eyes full of lust. He looked shocked for a minute but shook his head and replied.

"Yes Bella" He said huskily. Damn this dream was perfect.

"I missed you, you know" I stated. Absentmindedly, I started running my fingers up and down his arm. "Would you like to know how much I missed you?" He swallowed and took a deep breath, before nodding his head.

"Go lock the door"

Epov

_I'm in for it_ Was the first thought that ran through my mind when she told me to go lock the door. I was scared of moving. If I moved, she'd stop. If she wanted to stop, I would but it would take some self control to be able to. I think im worried.

Bpov

When he got up to lock the door, I walked behind him. Pretty sure he couldn't see me.

When he turned around my lips attacked his. _Im taking full advantage of this. _My arms move across his stomach, around his back then back to his arms and locked themselves around his neck. Edwards's arms moved down my shoulders and arms to squeeze my waist. When he did this, my stomach did flips. After a minute, his hands moved to my butt and squeezed that, then he picked me up and turned me so he was pushing me against the wall with my legs around him. My lips moved to his neck and I started biting as he moaned and moved his hips so I could feel he was as turned on as I was.

I didn't even notice he had started moving until my back hit the bed and he started crawling up to me. When we were face to face, him leaning over me with my legs either side of him he whispered in my ear "Bella, you'll be the death of me"

_This dream is vivid. My Edward would say that_

"You see what you do to me Edward" I said as I thrust my hips into his, remembering that we had barriers we had to loose. I moved my hands down and started unbuttoning Edwards jeans. Once the zipper was down he shuffled them off in a time I hadn't seen in a while.

As soon as my shorts were gone I rolled over so I was on top of him.

My hands moved to grip his hair and down his chest and his stomach.

**((Don't hate me = P Im not very good at writing this stuff so its gunna stay there haha.))**

When I woke up I moved my arm over my eyes instinctively at the sun. Who opened my window? And why am I naked?! _Now im getting worried_. So I shot up where I was sitting and looked around my room. That was when I noticed a shape under my blanket. Then last night came back to me. Edward, the dream. Was it really a dream? It would seem not. _Oh god_.

**Sorry its not that long, or interesting. And we all knew that it wasn't a dream. But im kinda tired. Next chapter will be the last chapter. And hold more. I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are amazing = ] Not ditching me for a second! It's been awful busy lately. SO MUCH STUFF TO DO! So while im sitting here doing nothing I think I might write, THE LAST CHAPTER OF SWEET DISPOSITIONS! Hope you enjoy. I'll try making it extra long for you guys xD**

**And as always, I do not own these characters!**

Bpov

I think what shocked me the most is how he managed to get in here without Charlie yelling at him or throwing him out of the house. I mean, not that he was that strict or anything, but he didn't want me engaging in these sort of activities. Not in his house, he had mentioned so many times.

Thinking back on last night I now realise I was stupid for thinking it was a dream. I've had realistic dreams before, but nothing that…….well real.

Just then Edward stirred, waking up. He smiled at me "Hey there" he looked so cute with his crazy messy hair and bedridden form I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey" I laughed and he sat up.

"About last night…" He started

"What about it?" I quickly interrupted

"Well, are you okay with it? You were convinced I was your imagination or something. I kind of hoped to be a little better than that" He laughed as he made a joke.

"At first I was convinced you were a dream, but now thinking back, it wasn't bright of me. That was very realistic and my imagination isn't THAT wild" He laughed again "Yeah I'm glad we did it. Im so glad you're here. All that stuff that happened, I was so worried I'd never see you again. Now you're here it seems so surreal. Why are you here anyway?"

"At your place, well Charlie called me"

"Really?" Im pretty sure he knew I meant in LA in general. Not just my place. But I didn't push it further. I was just glad he was here.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why did Charlie call you?" At this he looked a little weary.

"I'm not sure I should tell you or not"

"I could always convince you" I joked.

"I'd like to see you try" He said it jokingly but his eyes held the challenge. I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Please?" I said as seductively as I could manage. The look on his face said I was doing well. I crawled to the other side of my bed, where he had moved to in an attempt to escape me, and put my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a minute, forgetting all purpose. Just looking at eachothers eyes, and lips. Tension just grew and grew until; finally, after what felt like forever, he moved his face towards mine. I forgot what I was meant to be doing; I even forgot my own name. I moved my head towards his as well. Not soon enough, our lips met and attacked eachothers hungrily. We fell backwards, him on top of me and he had his hands on my calves. Painfully slowly, they made their way up until they got to just above my knee, where he hooked my leg up over him. We were both still naked so I could feel he was just as turned on as I was. I rolled over so I was on top of him and just as it was about to get more risqué, Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella, Edward? Sorry to err….Interrupt but someone's on the phone for you. She says her name Alice" Ah Alice, I was in my own little world and forgot about everyone. Including Alice. But knowing her she probably planned this. She knew what we were doing. She always seemed to, and she always interrupted.

"I'd better take this" Said Edward, but he seemed as upset and uneager to leave as I was.

As I was getting dressed I realised this was probably for the best. She most likely called to let us know she was coming to visit. I would've liked that. It has been a while since I've seen Alice. I speak to her all the time but well, seeing is a different thing.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth among other things, but not before I took a peek at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! My hair was all wild, and my eyes were red. Wow. _He must really love me to put up with me looking like that. _The thought made me smile so wide me cheeks began to hurt. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on my bed, already dressed and looking like the god he seems to be.

"Alice found out what happened" He said sheepishly "She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That was…..sweet of her" I was shocked "What else/ You have that look in your face like something bad is going to happen" My guard was instantly up and I felt more and more worried as he stayed silent.

"Well, its not bad" He eventually said "But Alice is coming up tonight"

"Oh" I said shocked. I didn't expect that. "Crap" I said more to myself than to Edward.

"What?" He was just as worried as I was a minute ago "It won't be too bad"

"No, it's not Alice. I don't know how I forgot about this" Well I actually did. So much stuff had happened these past few days, especially with last night. "I have a concert tonight. I could get you guys in if you wanted?" it was a random thought that came to me then, I couldn't have my guests sitting at home doing nothing while waiting for me.

So later that night, I was 5 minutes from going on stage, worried like crazy cause I don't think any of them have heard me sing live before! It was a scary thought. Turns out it wasn't just Alice who came, she bought everyone. Even Carlisle and Esme!

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned around, it was my stage manager.

"I've been calling you for like 3 minutes! You're on now"

"Hey everyone! I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" the crowds response was a loud scream. I laughed at that. I managed to get everyone backstage passes but they were right now, at the front of the crowd with huge smiling faces. They all looked so excited to see me up here. Especially Esme, but Edwards face was the one who got me the most. I smiled and waved at them.

"Everybody say hello to my family up here!" The crowd cheered and screamed some more. I loved how energetic my fans could be. We all laughed at the crowd.

"Okay, so this is a new one! Let me know what you all think!"

Then the music started

I saw an angel yesterday

I gotta confess it wasn't what they

Told me it would be

He walked right up to me and said

He was there to protect me

To make sure nothing would hurt me

And I must say

He had bright blue eyes

The colour of the sky

He said everything would be alright

I don't know why

But I believed him

He was beautiful from head to toe

He smiled at me and now I know everything

Like this is where I'm supposed to be

Now I know everything

Where Im supposed to be

I saw an old friend just last week

It took a while but soon we started to speak

Of old times that we had

We shared the good and bad

And I said we'd have to catch up again

Real soon

But I know I'll probably never see him again

But he had bright blue eyes

The colour of the sky

He said everything would be alright

I don't know why

But I believed him

He was beautiful from head to toe

He smiled at me and now I know everything

Like this is where I'm supposed to be

I'm not so sure, they were different

I think they were the same

On the outside they look similar

But go by different names

If i saw him in a month or so

I think i'll ask his game

Cause he had bright blue eyes

The colour of the sky

He said everything would be alright

I don't know why

But I believed him

He was beautiful from head to toe

He smiled at me and now I know everything

Like this is where I'm supposed to be

I'm supposed to be right here

After that song, lots of others followed, by the end of the night, only Alice and Emmett remained in the crowd. Everyone else was backstage. But it was impossible to loose them because Emmett was so huge. So whenever I thought I'd lost them in the groups of people, I'd just look for Emmett and know everything was okay.

At the end of the concert i was exhausted. "You guys have been great!" They chorused a scream again "But that's all I have for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I love you all and have a great night!" I called and walked off stage as everyone started clapping.

As I walked intro my dressing room, I saw Edward sitting on my sofa.

"Hey" I smiled at him

"Hey" we just stood like this for a minute "You were amazing" I finally said "And they love you. I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and he waled up to me and embraced me in his arms. And at that moment, I knew everything would be okay.

**Ah! Its over! This was hard to write because my keyboard is stuffing up! Grr but I hope you all liked this and are happy with it!**


End file.
